La Peculiar Familia de Yurio
by Maggie Drew
Summary: El pequeño Yurio tiene una curiosa familia, sus padres, dos patinadores famosos y muy sobreprotectores con el. Todos los momentos importantes a medida que va creciendo, como van llevando las situaciones el y sus dos amorosos padres. (AU)
1. La llegada de Yurio

**_Bien, había visto muchos fanfics sobre la pequeña familia que hacían estos tres, y pues había pensado como seria si todo fuera desde un inicio, si Yurio hubiera sido criado por Viktor y Yuuri cuando era un bebe._**

 ** _Aclaraciones, esto va a ser un AU (Obviamente) pero también habrá algunas cosas sobre la serie y así._**

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki se conocieron por casualidad…bueno no realmente, Yuuri tenía 15 años cuando paso, su mejor amiga, Yuko, había subido un video de el cuándo estaba haciendo la imitación del programa de su patinador favorito y amor platónico Viktor Nikiforov, el vídeo del japonés se había hecho tendencia y que por milagro divino alguien especial lo vio.

Viktor , un patinador artístico reconocido, tuvo un rápido flechazo por aquel joven de lentes, después de ver el vídeo había tomado la repentina de viajar para ir a buscarlo, ignorando los regaños de su entrenador, Yakov, tomo el primer vuelo a Japón. Tenía que aceptar que era un hombre bastante impulsivo pero lo que iba hacer superaba todo.

Todo fue tan repentino para Yuuri, pues nada más entero del nuevo que había un nuevo inquilino en el lugar y que estaba en los baños termales corrió todo lo que podía, cuando llego vio con todo su esplendor a Viktor Nikiforov disfrutando del lugar, cuando el mayor noto su presencia (aunque ya lo estaba esperando con ansias) lo primero que salió de sus labios fue un _"Cásate conmigo"_ , lo que provoco que el menor se desmayara.

Al final no se casaron y hasta la fecha no lo han hecho (Yuuri cree que es muy pronto), simplemente comenzaron una repentina relación, en opinión del menor pero aun así eran bastante felices los dos.

 **~~o~~**

Paso un año cuando adoptaron al pequeño Yuri (o Yurio como le decían de cariño), Viktor había regresado a Rusia para la temporada, mientras Yuuri seguía con sus estudios. El de cabellos plateados tenía una gran amiga, Anya Plisetsky, una mujer hermosa de actitud dulce y amorosa pero también alguien bastante decidida en cumplir sus sueños, se conocían desde que eran niños, lo cual la consideraba una hermana para él. Anya había quedado embarazada al poco tiempo que el regreso a Rusia, Viktor la consentía y hacia todo para que ella y él bebe estuvieran bien, ya que ella había perdido el apoyo de su padre y su pareja la había dejado, él y Yakov eran los únicos que estaba para ella.

Durante el parto hubo algunas complicaciones y ella falleció.

- **Me haré cargo del niño…** \- había comentado viendo al pequeño en la cuna a través del cristal, su coach le apretó el hombro dándole apoyo al más joven.

- **Vitya, eres muy joven para criar un bebe** – comento el más viejo- **No puedes hacerte cargo…** -

- **Si no soy yo ¿Quién será?... ¿Acaso el padre de Anya? ¿Su estúpido ex?** \- miro molesto a su entrenador, sintiendo el coraje y el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, Yakov lo abrazo, él era como un hijo para él y no podía verle así. El menor solo se aferró a él.

- **Anya hubiera preferido que tu cuidaras de el…** -acepto el hombre, él tampoco quería dejar al pequeño en un orfanato.

 **~~o~~**

Después de arreglar algunas cosas, el pequeño Yuri Plisetsky quedo al cuidado y custodia de Viktor Nikiforov. Noticia que llego a los oídos de los medios que lo anunciaron por todas partes, una gran noticia bastante impactante. Aunque Viktor había olvidado decirle a una personita lo que había hecho. Así que tuvo que viajar a Japón de nuevo a enfrentar a su cerdito.

El menor lo observaba comprensivo cuando escucho la historia y lo abrazo, Viktor se sentía aliviado de que Yuuri lo aceptara con el pequeño rubio, creía que le dejaría o algo parecido, pero una parte de el sabía que el de lentes no era así. La familia Katsuki estaba bastante feliz por lo que celebraron al pequeño nuevo integrante (si, la familia de Yuuri aceptaba a Viktor como el futuro marido de su hijo menor), Yuuri suspiro y miro el portabebé donde el pequeño descansaba haciendo leves pucheros y frunciendo su pequeño ceño , el pelinegro sonrió acercando su mano acariciando la más pequeña, el menor cerro su manita en uno de los dedos del de lentes, le miro con cariño por su acción hasta que vio un flash, volteando de manera instantánea donde se encontraba Viktor con su celular.

- **¡Mama conoce por primera vez a su pequeño!** –Ríe el de ojos claros publicando la fotografía que había tomado publicándola, el japonés solo soltó un ¡EH! Provocando la risa de todos en el lugar.

Bien, a sus 15 años y ya era padre (madre) proclamado por viktor, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

* * *

 ** _Bien espero que les haya gustado, debo decir que me duele lo de Anya, un Oc que hice porque lo necesitaba como la madre de la rubia \3 , bien los capítulos serán por años de la edad de Yurio con diversas situaciones a su edad y también como se ha desarrollado la relación de Viktor y Yuuri. Y perdón por las faltas de ortografía._**

 ** _Tratare de no tardar en actualizar los capítulos._**


	2. Primeros Meses

_**Bien aquí esta nuevo capítulo.  
Espero que lo disfruten~  
Aclaraciones, esto un AU y puede que haya salido un poco Oc  
Bonitos y bellos créditos a los creadores y a MAPPA.**_

* * *

 **Primer Mes**

Todo se había vuelto una rutina, Yuuri cuidaba del pequeño rubio sin descuidar de sus estudios. Viktor tenía que regresar a Rusia de nuevo para seguir su entrenamiento para el siguiente competencia empezaría en un mes y tenía que estar preparado, con regaños de Yaov y el de lentes tuvo que ir, aunque cada vez que Viktor llamaba al menor siempre trataba de poner una excusa para regresar a Japón pero al final Yuuri lo convencía de no hacerlo.

- **De alguna manera…me siento como padre soltero-** murmuro el pelinegro mirando al infante en sus brazos meciéndolo para que durmiera, era un niño bastante adorable. Eso lo hacía pensar mucho en su vida, el aceptaba que era muy sencilla y sin muchos lujos, su familia le apoyaba bastante con cumplir su sueño como patinador, pero todo cambio desde que Yuko había subido aquel vídeo y que en tan poco tiempo de su adolescencia había obtenido un novio famoso que era ni más ni menos su ídolo Viktor Nikiforov, tampoco podía olvidar que se había vuelto "padre" y sus padres estaban encantados con eso, hasta tomándolo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, claro eso era porque tenían un nieto adorable y un yerno bastante atractivo.

Sonrió, se sentía bastante feliz pero a la vez creía que no estaba listo con todo esto, era muy pronto para él y se le hacía un poco frustrante, abrazo al pequeño que empezaba a removerse en sus brazos y lo meció, pero otra parte de él sabía que no cambiara su vida por nada del mundo después de todo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un biberón para el más pequeño, cuando se topó con su madre esta le dio una dulce sonrisa, se acercó a besar su frente y la de Yurio, tomando al último en brazos. Realmente amaba a su familia que lo apoyaba.

 **~~ o ~~**

 **2 Meses**

La competencia había empezado y toda la familia estaba reunida frente al televisor, Yuuri se sentía nervioso y emocionado, hace unos minutos había hablado con Viktor por vídeo llamada pues el mayor quería ver al pequeño Yurio antes de empezar su programa libre, el menor solo jugueteaba con sus manitas haciendo ruidos con la boca, Yuuri solo reía al igual que Viktor por la ternura que daba el rubio.

Al final el de cabellos plateados había ganado el primer lugar, todos estaban emocionados celebrando, el infante no entendía lo que estaba pasando solo soltó una pequeña risa y frunció el ceño cuando sintió un beso en su mejilla que su "madre" le había dado por la felicidad que tenía en esos momentos. Viktor paso a la final del Grand Prix, se sentía totalmente orgulloso como fan y novio que era.

 **~~ o ~~**

 **5/6 Meses**

Viktor tenia un gran problema, sentía que estaba a punto de volverse loco, su rostro al igual que su ropa estaban llenos de papilla de zanahoria, partes de su largo cabello también estaban manchado a pesar de que lo había tomado en una coleta alta, Yurio había hecho un desastre completo solo le había la espalda unos minutos para ir por unas servilletas y al voltear tenía el plato de la papilla tirado, su mesita estaba manchada y el menor estaba jugando con su alimento feliz de la vida, lo peor llego cuando el pequeño rubio había empezado a lanzar la papilla. El de cabello largo saco su celular nervioso y marco el número de su novio, pues este había salido de compras con su hermana y su madre.

\- **¿Viktor?** \- Pregunto curioso el menor al ver el número

\- **…** -mordió su labio sin saber que decir realmente.

El de lentes se puso nervioso ante el silencio del otro- **¿Paso algo? ¿ Yurio está bien?-** Viktor no quería preocupar al otro así que contesto de manera rápida un " _No_ " algo apresurado- **¿Entonces que pasa?**

El de coleta se lo pensó, no quería darle tantas preocupaciones al más joven, miro al rubio que estaba en su sillita, el cual lo miraba atentamente con el ceño un poco fruncido y sonrió.

 **-No pasa nada, cerdito~-** le dijo de manera suave, del otro lado del teléfono Yuuri se sonrojo por el apodo y su preocupación bajo- **Solo quería decirte que te extrañamos**

Le guiño el ojo al infante (el pobre no sabe que rayos está pasando) sabiendo que su novio estaría avergonzado, después de hablar un poco más termino la llamada soltando un suspiro y miro al niño.

- **Bien pequeño, es hora de que tomes un baño y limpiemos esto** \- Nikiforov rasco su nuca, ese niño quizá no era un completo ángel como él creía.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	3. Primer Año

_**Bueno aquí otro nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **Aclaraciones, esto un AU y puede que haya salido un poco Oc**_

 _ **Bonitos y bellos créditos a los creadores y a MAPPA.**_

 ** _Eso es todo, disfruten~_**

* * *

 **Primer Año**

El niño se había vuelto bastante difícil cuando cundo cumplió el año, era muy inquieto y le gustaba de ir arriba abajo cosa que ponía nervioso al japonés, como la madre que era se preocupaba por qué le fuera a pasar algo al pequeño rubio , pues a pesar de que aún no caminara, gateaba con gran velocidad y era fácil de perder de vista. Y eso lo comprobaron por las malas cuando fueron a visitar a Yuuko al Ice Castle, pues cuando tenían tiempo libre y Viktor tomaba unas vacaciones iban a practicar un rato, pero esta vez llevaban al menor con ellos pues Yuuri no quería molestar a sus padre o su hermana para cuidarlo.

Y ahí estaban, buscando al rubio por todas partes con un pelinegro lleno de lágrimas, un ruso gritando el nombre del pequeño, Yuuko y Takeshi ayudándoles a buscarle por todo el lugar.

- **Si me hubieras hecho caso esto no hubiera pasado, Viktor** \- reclamaba el menor tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas sin mucho éxito, no quería pensar que podría pasarle a Yurio.

- **Yuuri, no era justo dejarlo ahí sin hacer nada y se veía tan tranquilo jugando con su peluche, no pensé que se fuera a ir** \- el de cabellos plateados alzo los brazos sacudiendo el león de peluche con el cual había jugado el menor antes de desaparecer. Viktor se sentía totalmente frustrado, no le gustaba que Yuuri llorara ni que se molestara pues terminaban discutiendo y el de lentes le dejaba de hablar por semanas( realmente estaba exagerando, solo eran un par de horas), pero también sabia que todo se arreglaría cuando uno de los dos diera el primer paso, se dieran un abrazo y se disculparían

Todos se quedaron callados cuando se escuchó una risa, no dijeron nada y siguieron con rapidez el sonido de la carcajada alegre, cuando llegaron vieron la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de limpieza y ahí se encontraba Yurio jugando alegremente con un gato que se dejaba mimar por el pequeño niño. Viktor alejo el gato y Yuuri tomo al rubio en brazos conteniendo sus lágrimas que habían parado hace unos minutos y lo abrazo con fuerza, el mayor sintió alivio y abrazo a su pequeña familia.

Yuuko solo observaba con dulzura la escena y se abrazó del brazo de su novio suspirando- **Ya quiero tener un bebe~**

Takeshi solo abrió ojos con sorpresa y nerviosismo, después de este día sentía que no estaba preparado para algo así en un futuro mas no dijo nada.

 **~~ o ~~**

 **-¡YUURI!-** el grito de Viktor le asusto y le altero un poco apresurándose a llegar a donde estaba su pareja, cuando llego le vio con su celular en la mano grabando al niño el cual entre pucheros, pequeños gruñidos y ceños fruncidos trataba de levantarse con sus regordetas piernas **-¡Va a empezar a caminar!** -decía con emoción el ruso. El japonés, amaba ver a Viktor emocionado por cosas tan sencillas como esas, se sentó a su lado.

 **-Claro que no, solo se levantara-** dijo con tranquilidad viendo a Yuurio que logro levantarse, sonrió encantado, ese pequeño era tan decido con sus cosas a pesar de no ser más grande pero bastante terco. Tomo el celular de Viktor cuando este se lo paso para que el grabara, el ruso se posiciono frente al menor de los tres y le estiro los brazos.

- **Yurio~ ven con papá~**

El pequeño Yuratchka miro a Viktor por unos minutos sin moverse, el más alto seguía estirando sus brazos sonriendo esperando a que el rubio diera unos pasos hacia el pero este nunca los dio, los ánimos del mayor no se apagaban y seguía llamándolo insistente, termino haciendo un puchero cuando Yuri le dio la espalda. El japonés no pudo evitar reír y no dejo de grabar, el menor lo vio, el de lentes correspondió la mirada un tanto confundido hasta que noto como el más pequeño trataba de dar unos pasitos hacia él.

 **-¡Eh! Eso no es justo** -se quejó Viktor mirando al niño caminar hacia su novio pero no podía evitar sentir emoción al ver como daba sus primeros pasos- **Cerdito no dejes de grabar~ tengo que presumir cuanto está creciendo Yurio-** sonrió con una mirada soñadora. El pelinegro solo suspiro negando con la cabeza, con su mano libre la estiro un poco cuando el menor ya se acercaba tambaleante, toco las puntas de los dedos del japonés y con ayuda de su brazo camino más rápido hasta caer en el pecho de su "Mami" escondiéndose ahí, Viktor le quito el celular de la otra mano y empezó a tomar fotos, fue ahí que aprovecho para abrazar al rubio que balbuceaba cualquier cosa sin sentido alguno para los dos mayores.

- **Esto se definitivamente se va a Instagram~**

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _y en el siguiente capitulo aparecerán dos personajes mas, quiero ver si adivinan quienes serán~_**

 **¡** ** _Saludos!_**


	4. Dos Años

_**Aclaraciones, esto un AU y puede que haya salido un poco Oc**_

 _ **Bonitos y bellos créditos a los creadores y a MAPPA.**_

 ** _Disfruten~_**

* * *

 **2 años**

Toda la familia se encontraba reunida celebrando el cumpleaños de Yuuri, no era una fiesta si no una pequeña reunión con su familia y sus amigos, sus padres platicaban alegremente con Takeshi y Viktor, Yuko, Mari y Minako hablaban con Yuuri sobre cualquier trivialidad que hacia avergonzar al menor el cual se tapaba el rostro de vez en cuando provocando la risa de todos por su nerviosismo, el pequeño Yurio solo miraba con duda a todos sin entender que estaba pasando mientras comía de su pequeño plato algo de katsudon, el cual ya se había acabado provocándole un puchero, levanto la mirada quería llamar la atención pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, es que rayos todos estaban muy entretenidos en sus cosas.

Trato de levantarse de su sillita pero no podía, hizo un puchero y golpeo su mesita, viktor lo miro y le acaricio los cabellos, volvió a su plática cosa que molesto al menor haciendo un puchero y frunciendo más su ceño. Golpeo la mesita de nuevo

 **-¡Ma..mazz!-** grita el pequeño haciendo que todos los adultos volteen sorprendidos. Viktor suelta un grito de felicidad y toma a su bebe en brazos.

 **-¡Yuuri! ¡Nuestro nene dijo su primera palabra!** -El ruso estaba feliz de la vida, mientras que el de lentes sonreía con ternura, los demás estaban entretenidos viendo al pequeño rubio patalear de entre los brazos del peliplateado.

 **-¡Maz!**

 **-¿Qué quieres, Yurio?** \- hablo Yuuri tomando en brazos y sentándolo en su sillita, el menor se quedó callado y ladeo la cabeza.

- **Anda Yurio, di lo que quieres** \- le animo Viktor

- **Tzudon** \- murmuro el rubio levantando su plato, los dos padres orgullosos sonrieron abrazando a su niño, mientras este se removía exigiendo su comida. Minako sonrió.

- **Ese par de idiotas terminaran consintiéndolo de más y en un futuro se volverán locos** \- la mujer tomo un sorbo de sake viendo a la pareja que trataba de hacer hablar más al chiquillo mientras este hacia pucheros estando a punto de empezar un berrinche.

- **Pero hay que aceptar que Yurio es un encanto de niño-** comento la madre del japonés feliz.

 **~~o~~**

 **-VIKTOR~** \- una voz grito desde la entrada de la posada y el primero en llegar ahí fue el pequeño Yurio, observando al rubio de ojos verdes mirándolo sorprendido- **Oh~ pero que tenemos aquí~**

El incómodo y asustado por el desconocido salió huyendo de ahí, escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de Viktor el cual ya había llegado a la entrada sonriendo alegre, mirando a su rival y más cercano amigo, Christopher Giacometti.

- **Chris~**

Los dos hombres se abrazaron bajo la atenta mirada del niño, el ruso rio y le dio un empujoncito al menor

- **Saluda,Yurio**

- **No**

-¿Eh? ¿por qué? – miro confundido al niño, el suizo solo sonreía encantado por el pequeño, tenía muchas ganas de conocerle hasta le había traído regalos, pues ya se había autoproclamado el tío favorito del menor.

- **Po que ez eztaño …y feo** –murmuro frunciendo el ceño, el rubio mayor se quedó en shock dejando caer las bolsas de regalo, ese niño lo dejo sin palabras, Viktor se limitó a reír y el pequeño salió corriendo en busca de su "mami".

 _ **Extra**_

Christopher lloraba en los brazos de Viktor, Yuuri abrazaba al niño que revisaba todas las bolsas de regalo encontrando ropa y otros juguetes ignorando a todos los demás, el japonés se disculpaba por la actitud de su hijo, realmente no esperaba que eso pasara.

- **Yo creía que ese niño era un ángel**

 **-Es un ángel-** dijo Viktor sin dejar de consolar a su mejor amigo. El suizo volteo a ver al niño de nuevo y este le enseno la lengua mientras fruncía el ceño cuando noto que el mayor le veía, Giacometti solo volvió a llorar, ese niño no era un completo ángel.

* * *

 ** _Bien espero que les haya gustado, salio algo corto.  
Ya quería actualizar pero estando en finales a penas si se puede hacer algo.  
Apareció Minako sensei y Chris, en el siguiente aparecerán mas personajes que convivirán con el pequeño demonio de Yurio._**

 ** _Y disculpas por la habla de Yuri pero tenia que hacerlo hablar como un nene y pues ahí esta mi intento_**

 ** _Y ya tengo escrito el capitulo de los 5_ _a_** _ **ños y aparecerá alguien especial, que sera parte de la vida de nuestro pequeño rubio.**_

 _ **!Saludos!**_


	5. Tres Años

_**Aclaraciones, esto un AU y puede que haya salido un poco Oc**_

 _ **Bonitos y bellos créditos a los creadores y a MAPPA.**_

 ** _Disfruten~_**

* * *

 **3 años**

Los dos mayores se vieron a los ojos un tanto nerviosos, la situación era un poco delicada, cada uno tenía algo que decir pero ninguno sabio como comenzar

 **-Yuuri /Viktor...**

Rieron al hablar a la vez, Viktor respiro profundo y tomo las manos de su cerdito le miro con ternura, la misma mirada se la devolvió el menor.

- **Habla tu primero, Yuuri** -el nipón se quedó callado por varios minutos bajando la mirada indeciso por lo que estaba a punto de decirle al ruso, trago duro y alzo la mirada.

- **Iré a la universidad a Detroit...me ofrecieron una beca de patinaje, acepte sin pensar...lo siento Viktor** -el de cabellos platinados acaricio el rostro de su novio y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- **No, está bien es tu oportunidad**

- **Pero Vik-…** -de nuevo los labios del ruso lo callaron

- **Tu aprovéchalo...**

El japonés lo abrazo fuerte, escondiendo su rostro **-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Vitya?**

- **Tengo que regresar a Rusia...e iba a pedir que fueras a estudiar allá** -se rio nervioso el más alto abrazando fuerte al japonés- **Pero...creo que no salió como esperaba** \- se separó del japonés rascando su nuca, el menor sonrió enternecido y le beso suave.

 **-¿Que pasara con Yurio? ¿Y la escuela?**

- **Se quedara conmigo en mi departamento e ira allá a la escuela**

 **-¿Podrás cuidarlo tú solo?**

- **Claro que sí, cerdito, estarás orgulloso de mi de lo buen padre que soy~**

Yurio llego corriendo a abrazar al japonés, este le correspondió, seria difícil separarse del niño y también le preocupaba dejar a Viktor con él, no es que no confiara en la crianza del menor a manos de ruso, si no que sabía que el rubio estaba más apegado a el que al mayor.

 **~~o~~**

Los dos estaban tomados de las manos, casualmente el vuelo de los tres salía al mismo tiempo, Yurio a su lado jugaba con su tigre de peluche sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, cuando anunciaron que los aviones se tenían que abordar se abrazaron fuertemente, pasarían un buen tiempo separados, se besaron como si fuera el ultimo que se fueran a dar, Yurui trataba de contener sus lágrimas, y Viktor estaba serio.

- **Yuri, despídete de mamá**

El rubio miro a los dos sin entender aun, pero se levantó abrazando al azabache y pregunto con inocencia- **¿Mamá no ira de vacaciones con nosotros?**

Los ojos del nipón se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazo más fuerte al niño- **No cariño, yo debo ir a otra parte** \- no quería separarse pero debía hacerlo- **Nosotros nos veremos en vacaciones, Yuri**

- **NO**

- **Ya debemos abordar** \- Viktor cargo al niño y con la otra cargaba la mochila del menor y una maleta

- **NO, ME IRE CON MAMÁ**

- **Yurio no puedes...**

- **SI PUEDO**

- **Los amo** -susurro el de lentes y los abrazo a los dos, dándoles un último beso, se alejó para ir a tomar su vuelo, el ruso suspiro, le grito un " _te amo_ " a su cerdito(lo cual hizo sonrojar a Yuuri pero le alegro), el niño pataleaba tratando de ir por su "madre" mientras lloraba, Viktor se dio cuenta que sería difícil cuidar de él sin la ayuda de su querido novio.

 **~~o~~**

Viktor llegaba a la pista de hielo con unas grandes ojeras, tenía tomado de la mano a Yuri que trataba de salir corriendo a quien sabe que parte, tenía que practicar y no quería dejar al niño solo con alguna niñera, por eso se lo dejaría a Yakov. Busco al mayor, a lo lejos lo vio hablando con su ex esposa, Lilia, a Viktor se le hacía normal verlos juntos a pesar de estar separados, aun no comprendía mucho su relación. Y alrededor de ellos había una pequeña niña con unos patines en las manos, tratando de llamar la atención de los mayores.

 **-¡Yakov!**

- **Oh Viktor**

Cuando se acercó a la pareja, les saludo bajo la atenta mirada de los dos niños, curiosos ante los desconocidos, la pequeña pelirroja se escondió detrás de Yakov, Lilia solo vio a la niña con seriedad antes de hablar.

- **Mila, se amable y saluda**

- **Hola** –susurro sonriendo levemente

- **Hola bonita** \- sonrió con ternura el de cabellos plateados y volvió a jalar al rubio de la mano cuando estaba a punto de escaparse- Yurio, saluda tambien

- **Hola…** –dijo el pequeño en un gruñido haciendo una reverencia como estaba acostumbrado hacerlo (Yuuri así lo había enseñado), Mila solo sonrió mas por aquel peculiar rubio. Lilia y Yakov solo observaron a Yuri, les recordaba mucho a Anya.

- **Realmente** **se parece mucho a ella-** Comento la mujer, Viktor solo asintió.

 **-Bien, es hora de ir a practicar, Vitya ve a ponerte tus patines**

- **A sus órdenes…Oh Lilia ¿podría dejarte un rato a Yurio?**

 **-Claro, vamos niños**

 **-Abuelita Lilia ¿no iba a practicar también?**

 **-Lo harás después, Mila, ahora vamos tomar ballet un rato-** la niña no reprimió su puchero de disconformidad pero acepto, le gustaba bailar ballet, la pelirroja miro al rubio que venía caminando a lado de la mujer, se acercó y le tomo la mano sonriendo.

-¡ **Pareces un hada! Con todo ese lindo cabello rubio y tus ojos bonitos**

El niño se sonrojo y frunció el ceño ofendido

- **No…**

 **-¡Sí! ¡Eres Tinker bell!**

- **¡No!**

 **-¡Lo eres!**

Mila rió y salió corriendo cuando vio que el pequeño rubio iba a golpearle con su tigre de peluche, y es así como su pequeña primera amistad del pequeño Yurio comenzó, en una pelea para defender su honor (aunque al final terminaron jugando juntos).

* * *

 **Nuevo capitulo~  
Ahora aparecieron los abuelitos, quizá no aparecieron tan cariñosos pero ya verán el siguiente capitulo. Y si, odienme por separar a la familia pero era necesario ;n;**

 **Aclaraciones: Aquí Mila sera nieta de Yakov y Lilia, tendrá 6 años. También** **a pesar de que estos dos estén divorciados siguen juntos(?)  
En el próximo capitulo nuestros pequeños harán alguna travesura que volverá loco a nuestro amado Viktor. Y disculpas si hubo algún error y así.  
**

 _ **!Saludos!**_


	6. Cuatro Años

_**Aclaraciones, esto un AU y puede que haya salido un poco Oc**_

 _ **Bonitos y bellos créditos a los creadores y a MAPPA.**_

 ** _Disfruten~_**

* * *

 **4 años**

Yurio miraba curioso a Mila hacer su tarea, la pelirroja cortaba pequeñas figuras de papel, de fondo se escuchaba la televisión y unos ronquidos, se encontraban en el departamento de Viktor, el cual se encontraba totalmente dormido en el sillón. El ruso había ido por los menores a la escuela, se había llevado a Mila ya que Yakov y Lilia iban a estar ocupados esa tarde, nada más llegaron a la casa y el de cabellos plateados cayo dormido (claro después de darles de comer algo), tenía que aprovechar el pobre, ya que cuidar de un niño no era tan sencillo como creía.

- **Mila…**

 **-¿Qué pasa, Tinker Bell?**

- **No me digas así…-** el rubio hizo un puchero pero se acercó más a la niña- **¡Vamos a jugar!**

 **-¿A qué?**

Yurio no tenía idea (tenía 4 años por dios) y volteo a ver cualquier cosa, miro la televisión, en la cual había un programa cualquiera sobre ropa y demás, sonrió ante la idea que tenía en mente y señalo las tijeras que la pelirroja tenía en manos.

- **Hay que hacernos cambios de looks**

La chiquilla sonrió y asintió. Terminaron consiguiendo un espejo y con las tijeras de Mila empezaron a cortarse poco a poco el cabello mientras reían entretenidos y soltaban críticas sobre el nuevo corte que se hacían, el cabello largo de la niña quedo esparcido por el suelo al igual que el rubio cabello del niño cuando habían acabado con sus nuevos "looks" se acercaron silenciosamente a Viktor, que ni con el pequeño ruido que hacían las tijeras se despertó.

-¡ **A mamá le gustara ver a papá con su nuevo corte!**

 **-¡Viktor se verá más guapo y nos lo va agradecer!**

 **~~o~~**

Yakov abrió la puerta del departamento, discutía sobre algo con su ex pareja cuando se quedaron callados cuando estuvieron en la sala de estar, no podían entendían la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos, los dos niños corrieron hacia ellos, viendo los malos cortes de cabellos que tenían, estaban llorando murmurando cosas que a causa del llanto no se podían entender, y en el suelo aun lado del sillón se encontraba Viktor abrazando su cabello con lágrimas en los ojos, Maccachin y Vichan solo los observaban curiosos a lado del ruso de cabellos plateados.

 **-¿Q-que paso?-** Pregunto el viejo confundido cargando a Mila

- **A Viktor no le gusto su corte nuevo** -logro decir la niña limpiando sus lágrimas.

- **Niños ¿que se hicieron?**

 **-Nuevos c-cortes –** comento el pequeño rubio mirando a la mujer mayor

Lilia asintió y se tomó el puente de la nariz, miro a Viktor que aún seguía abrazando su cabello y negó.

- **Vitya levántate y deja de portarte de manera patetica**

 **-Mi cabello…mi sex appel**

 **-Vamos a que les arreglen este desastre…-** La mujer miro a su ex marido y este solo asintió, se acercó tomando al ruso más joven de la camiseta jalándolo para sacarle de la casa. Viktor no dejaba de ser un idiota pero no podía evitar sonreír ante lo divertido de la situación.

- **Al menos Vitya dejara de verse como un vago**

 **-¡Yo no me veía como un vago!** -se quejó el de cabellos claros pataleandos- ¡ **Quiero una peluca! ¡Quiero a Yuuri!**

 **-A mamá le gustaras de cualquier forma** \- comento de forma inocente el rubio llamando la atención de Viktor que le sonrió con suavidad

 **-¿Tú crees?**

- **Mamá te ama como sea**

Eso hizo calmar al ruso, ese niño era un encanto, quizá un nuevo look no sería malo, pero pronto abrió los ojos

 **-¿Que le diré a Yuuri sobre esto?**

- **Le dirás lo idiota que eres cuidando niños.-** Comento Yakovmientras escuchaba también la versión de la historia de Mila.

 **~~o~~**

Yuuri había tomado dos meses de vacaciones para visitar a su novio y a su pequeño bebe, los había extrañado bastante y aun le era un tanto difícil acostumbrarse, durante su tiempo en la universidad había hecho un amigo, Phichit, un tailandés bastante alegre, se habían vuelto mejores amigos muy rápido, los dos amaban patinar y hablaban por horas pero sabia que esto le dio problemas con Viktor ya que se había puesto celoso de su nuevo amigo, al japonés le provocaba risa pues su pareja hacia berrinches por eso pero luego de un par de besos se le olvidaba el tema. Ahora se encontraba en aquella cama matrimonial con Viktor y Yurio abrazándolo, Maccachin y Vicchan tamien estaban con ellos, realmente los extrañaría cuando volviera a Detroit, extrañaría mucho a su pequeña familia.

 **¡Extra!**

Yuri miro bastante sorprendido a su pareja, se veía bastante atractivo con ese corte, escuchaba los pequeños sollozos de Yurio en el fondo, era fin de semana y tenían planeado hacer una video llamada pero esta comenzó con un pequeño niño rubio llorándole a la cámara, hasta el japonés le habían dado ganas de llorar, le daba sentimiento que su bebe llorara frente a el.

- **Cariño, tu padre si se ve guapo con su corte, pero no debiste hacerlo es muy peligroso** –le riño de manera suave.

 **-¿En serio me veo guapo?**

- **Si Vitya, bastante** –el ruso le guiño el ojo haciendo sonrojar al menor, por detrás del japonés pasaba su mejor amigo que alcanzó a ver a Viktor y se acercó rápido.

 **-¿¡Realmente es Viktor Nikiforov!?**

- **Sí, es el** –comento nervioso el de lentes mirando al moreno

- **Siento una gran envidia de que todo eso te comas, Yuri~** \- dijo de una manera coqueta el Tailandés haciendo que el azabache se pusiera totalmente rojo e hiciera que volteara a ver a su pareja al otro lado de la pantalla pero al parecer este no había escuchado nada pues sonreía de una manera extraña pero no comento nada hasta que el moreno se retirara diciendo que alimentaria a sus hámsteres.

- **Entonces cerdito… ¿Quién es él?** –no pudo evitar reír, sabía que estaba celoso pero cuando iba a contestar el menor hablo.

- **Te extraño mamá –** el japonés ya se había acostumbrado que le dijera así pues le provocaba ternura

- **Igual te extraño Yurio**

* * *

 ** _Nuevo capitulo~ y aparece la tía chismosa amante de las selfies (?)_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, le agradezco mucho sus Reviews y debo informar que hoy hay doble actualización(y aparecerán mas personajes), pero el siguiente capitulo sera después de ver el capitulo de esta tarde, estoy lista para llorar con ustedes si Kubo nos rompe el corazón._**

 ** _Perdón por los errores y quizá haya salido un poco mas Oc_**

 _ **!Saludos!**_


	7. Cinco Años

_**Aclaraciones, esto un AU y puede que haya salido un poco Oc**_

 _ **Bonitos y bellos créditos a los creadores y a MAPPA.**_

 ** _Disfruten~_**

* * *

 **5 años**

Todos habían asistido al debut de Yuuri en el Grand Prix, Viktor lo había entrenado por lo cual el no entro esta vez pero eso no quitaba que estuvieran felices que toda la familia estuviera con ellos apoyándolos. El ruso y el japonés al estar ocupados con todo este tema dejaron a Yurio al cuidado de Mila, la cual se distrajo cosa que aprovecho el pequeño rubio para escabullirse e ir a investigar como el niño curioso que era. Estuvo paseando durante un rato sin encontrar nada interesante más que adultos que lo saludaban y jalaban las mejillas lo cual lo ofendía porque él no era un bebe para que le hicieran esas cosas.

- **Adultos tontos** –murmuro haciendo un leve puchero.

Por otro lado del pasillo venían dos niños, uno de ellos buscaba distraídamente algo o alguien mientras el otro se burlaba y reía del otro, era entretenido ver a su mejor amigo buscando a su crush, no entendía como alguien podía estar interesado en cosas como el amor, quizá el amor el patinaje estaba bien, pero el amor de parejas era aburrido o eso creía el canadiense cuando se detuvo en seco cuando observo una pequeña mata de cabellos rubios y unos bonitos ojos verdes. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Emil se acercó al más pequeño.

- **Hola pequeño~-** saludo el de ojos azules sonriente, Yuri solo hizo una mueca de molestia.- **Pareces perdido**

 **-No estoy perdido-** Susurro avergonzado, cosa que le dio ternura a Jean que se acercó también sonriendo al niño.

- **Vamos es malo mentir, ¿quieres que te llevemos con tus padres? El gran JJ te llevara con gusto** -sonrió el mayor de los tres recibiendo un codazo de parte de su amigo que le miro con burla- **¿Qué?**

 **-Amigo, es un bebe, mejor consigue alguien de tu edad-** dijo el checo en voz baja a su amigo el cual le dio un golpe en el brazo- **Ouch era una broma, JJ**

El de nueve solo frunció el ceño y señaló hacia un pasillo donde reconoció a la persona que buscaba su amigo- **Mira ahí esta Crispino-** fue cuando vio como los ojos de su mejor amigo se iluminaban y salía corriendo gritando _"MICKEY"_ captando la atención del italiano que se congelo cuando el checo lo abrazo. Giro para volver a mirar al menor, que le observaba intensamente se sintió completamente nervioso.

- **Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?**

- **No digo mi nombre a extraños** -dijo Yurio tomando el borde del gorro de su sudadera y colocándosela dejando ver las orejitas que tenía la capucha provocándole una risa al más alto por la actitud del niño.

- **Bien, te diré gatito por las orejas de tu suéter~-** acerco su mano y jugueteo con una de las orejas, el rubio solo frunció más el ceño alejándose del canadiense- **Bien bien, no lo volveré hacer.**

 **-Tsk…eres una molestia-** Comento el menor desviando la mirada, el canadiense no pudo evitar reir era adorable, a lo lejos se escuchaban unos pasos y gritos de una nina

 **-¡Yuri!**

 **-¿Mila? –** el rubio volteo cuando escucho a su amiga, la pelirroja sonrió y se acercó a los dos niños

 **-Gracias a Dios te encuentro –** abrazo al menor mientras este intentaba escapar de sus brazos- **Viktor e Yuuri me castigaría si supieran que te perdí**

 **-No seas molesta, Mila –** Yurio empujo a la niña, y volteo a ver a J.J, este le miro con duda pero quedo sorprendido cuando el menor le pateo la espinilla, dio un quejido de dolor y cayó al suelo. La pelirroja no entendía nada pero jalo al rubio para que no se metiera en más problemas, se disculpó con el mayor y se retiraron de ahí.

Sus ojos no evitaron brillar tirándose completamente en el piso suspirando profundamente- **Encontré una buena motivación… ¡Debo contárselo a Emil!**

 **~~o~~**

Cuando los niños llegaron a las gradas donde se encontraba Yuuri este les miro alegre, Mila no quería enfrentar a un japonés preocupado y molesto dándole un sermón de que no debería dejar a su pequeño solo.

- **Acompañe a Yuri al baño**

- **Eso no es cier-mhp** –fue interrumpido por la mano de la menor

- **Oh está bien –** dijo un poco extrañado el de lentes.- **Por cierto, Mila tu abuelo quería que fueras a colocarte tu vestuario –** sonrió con ternura cuando la niña dio un salto sonriendo emocionada, iba a ser el debut como junior femenil, le vio salir corriendo.

- **Mamá ¿y yo?**

 **-¿Qué pasa, Yurio?**

 **-¿Yo también ire?**

El japonés capto lo que su "hijo" quería decirle y le tomo en brazos cargándole, beso su frente y negó levemente- **Aun eres muy pequeño, además aun te falta práctica –** el niño hizo puchero molesto

 **-¿Cuando sea más grande?**

- **Uhm…cuando tengas la edad de Mila quizá**

 **-¿Tú me ayudaras?**

Yuuri sonrió

- **Si**

 **-¿y papá?**

- **También**

 **-¿Y Yakov? ¿Lilia? ¿Mila?**

- **Todos, cariño** –El niño sonrió y se abrazó al japonés – **Bien, ahora vayamos con Viktor**

 **-¡SI!**

 **¡Extra!**

 **-¡J.J** **está** **enamorado** **!**

 **-¡No** **es** **eso** **!**

 **-Claro** **que** **si**

 **-¡No!**

 **-Solo digo que si ese niño entrara a competir…yo estoy seguro de que el sería un buen rival, tiene una actitud bastante fuerte y decidida, con esa actitud me motiva a superarme…**

 **-Oh dios, no puedo creer que te gusten los niños más pequeños –** Sonrio con burla el de ojos azules

 **-Emil, por dios no**

 **-Eres un pervertido J.J~**

 **-¡EMIL! –** grito el canadiense corriendo detrás de su mejor amigo lanzándole uno de sus zapatos, a veces el checo podía ser molesto

 _-En otra parte del lugar_

Yurio estornudo y sintió un escalofrió, miro a su "madre", el cual le sonrió acariciando su cabeza, el pequeño sentía un mal presentimiento pero no hizo mucho caso, quizá solo tenía mucho sueño. Sin saber que en un futuro se volvería a encontrar con ese extraño niño de peinado raro.

* * *

 _ **Bueno como dije, doble actualización!  
No puedo superar el final, no era lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha xD  
Me hubiera gustado que Yuri ganara pero pues así estoy bien, además ver a Viktor y Yuri felices me hace serlo también :') (Necesito una segunda temporada gad)**_

 _ **Bueno, pues ya aparecieron Emil, Mickey(aunque solo mencionado) y J.J (Amo a J.J)  
Vuelvo agradecer sus comentarios, me hacen feliz, los hamo ;u;  
Bien aclaro edades de los peques  
Mila-8  
Emil-8  
J.J-9  
Michele-12**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	8. Seis Años

_**Bueno aquí otro nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **Aclaraciones, esto un SemiAU y puede que haya salido un poco Oc**_

 _ **Bonitos y bellos créditos a la diabólica Kubo y a MAPPA.**_

 ** _Eso es todo, disfruten~_**

* * *

 **6 años**

Yurio se encontraba fuera de la oficina del director, estaba molesto de sus rodillas se podían notar unos Japones al igual que en sus manos, dentro de esta se encontraba Viktor hablando con el director, el menor prefería no hacer mucho caso él no tenía la culpa de nada. Tenía poco meses que había entrado a clases, aquel colegio era grande, estaba integrado por primaria y secundaria los cuales quedaban uno de lado del otro, Viktor había decidido que el menor fuera ahí donde el había asistido en su juventud, además de que Mila también asistía y quizá a Yuri se le haría cómodo estar ahí.

Pero el pequeño no estaba feliz completamente, había un niño que le molestaba bastante, se reía de que tuviera dos padres, de su cabello, de su nombre, y hasta de que practicara ballet, sus demás compañeros igual eran molestados por aquel gran niño, al principio Yurio no quería crear problemas por lo que trataba de ignorarle pero esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí, el enorme niño le había jalado su cabello y empujado a una compañera se molestó y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, cuando iba a golpearle de nuevo una de las maestras que se encontraba cerca le miro y lo llevo a la dirección. Y pues ahí estaba, esperando a que su papá saliera de aquella oficina.

- **Así que lo lamento, señor Nikiforov el niño será dado de baja…**

 **-Lo entiendo…-** Dijo el ruso de cabellos platinados al salir de la oficina, miro un poco serio a Yurio. A lo lejos se escuchaban pasitos caminar de manera apresurada, Viktor tomo al menor de la mano para irse de ahí hasta que escucharon una voz infantil gritar.

- **¡Espere!**

Un grupo de niños se acercaban apresurados empujando a un niño más grande que ellos, todos con miradas determinadas, Yuri los miro sorprendido a todos ellos pues eran los de su grupo pero no entendía lo que estaba pasando, una de las niñas abrió la puerta de la oficina y entraron dejando ver a un Director algo desubicado.

- **No expulse a Yuri, el no tuvo la culpa.**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y qué hacen aquí?**

 **-¡Venimos a defender a Yuri!**

 **-¡SI!** -gritaron los demás infantes.

- **El no tuvo la culpa de nada, fue Maxim**

El hombre mayor los miraba atento, solo asintió con la cabeza dando señal a que siguieran contando.

- **Maxim se burla de nosotros**

 **-¡A mí me empujo, dijo que estorbaba!**

 **-¡Yuri la defendió!**

 **-Así que todo ha sido culpa de este joven-** contesto el hombre mirando al niño de cabellos castaños, este le miraba algo molesto y en su mejilla estaba roja no había duda que saldría un moretón.- **Pero eso no quita que el joven Plisetsky tenía que reaccionar de esa forma niños…tiene que aceptar las consecuencias**

 **-¡No lo expulse!**

 **-Sí, no debería hacerlo, si se defendió a causa de este brabucón es que lo hizo con una razón aunque haya sido un poco violenta…** -Comento Nikiforov viendo al director **-Debería darle un castigo o al menos unos días de suspensión pero no la expulsión.**

El hombre mayor miro a todos, estos esperaban su respuesta el suspiro quizá era cierto el niño solo se defendía a él y a los demás después de todo eran niños, solto un gran suspiro asintiendo, todos en la sala se sentían alegres.

- **Pero con una condición que Plisetsky no vuelva a actuar de esta forma tan violenta y prometa que si hay algún problema se lo diga a algún superior…y se quedara después de clases ayudar a limpiar el salón…por una semana máximo-** Yuri se sentía aliviado de no ser expulsado pero molesto por que tendría que ayudar a la limpieza pero acepto, dejándolo ir libre con Viktor.

A la salida todos los niños le abrazaron, provocando un sonrojo en el rubio y un Viktor tratando de contener un "aw" ante la escena, Mila no comprendía que estaba pasando, después de unos minutos sus compañero se despidieron de él, Yurio subió al auto bajo las miradas atentas de su padre y casi hermana mayor.

 **-¡No me miren!**

- **Todos aman a Yuri~**

 **-¡Esto tengo que contárselo a Yuuri!**

 **-¡Ahg!**

La pelirroja solo comenzó a reír por la actitud del menor pero se sentía alegre de que todos sintieran cariño por él, al menor Yuri no estaría tan solo la próxima vez que fuera a buscarle.

 **EXTRA~**

 **-¡Entonces Yuri es como el héroe de su clase y todos lo adoran! ¡Te mandare las fotos, cerdito~!-** comentaba el ruso viendo a su novio por la vídeo llamada, este sonreía enternecido quería ver al menor pero sabía que este estaba molesto y avergonzado por todo el asunto y no se dignaría a verlo.

El menor se encontraba lejos de su padre dibujando en hojas blancas cualquier cosa, eso le distraía, aun lado de el se encontraba un plato de galletas que el mayor les había comprado a Mila y el después de salir de la pista de hielo como premio. Cuando Viktor se despidió del japonés se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba un rubio durmiendo con todos sus colores y hojas desparramadas por toda la mesa, el ruso sonrió y tomo una foto, se acercó a cargar al niño miro que entre las hojas había un dibujo peculiar, en el estaban, Yuri, su cerdito y el, a los lados estaban Maccachin y Vichan, el de ojos claros sonrió mas y beso la cabeza de su niño, él era los más importante en su vida y estaba orgulloso a pesar de todo.

* * *

 _ **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza y los errores que haya tenido. ¡Primero que nada Feliz navidad y Año nuevo!**_

 _ **Segundo esta vez quería mostrar algo así como el primer año de primaria de Yurio y los pequeños momentos de Viktor con él, e igual en el siguiente capítulo será lo mismo, momentos entre Yurio y Viktor, quizá vuelve a salir Chris~**_

 _ **Y tercero, estoy escribiendo un one-shot que se llama "Una dama complicada" lo subiré en unos días por si gustan pasar a leerlo~ (Habrá un Yurio niña (?))**_

 _ **Bueno gracias a todos por sus Reviews y sus Favs, alegran mi cora al leerlos, los adoro –inserte corazoncito ghei lleno de brillantina- ¡Saludos!**_


	9. Siete Años

**¡Hola! Hace rato que no actualizaba y ya era tiempo, al principio me la pase de vaga por las vacaciones pero nada más entre a clases y me ocupe horrible, pero he regresado y no quería dejar esto abandonado, así que aquí está un nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 _ **Aclaraciones, esto un SemiAU y puede que haya salido un poco Oc**_

 _ **Bonitos y bellos créditos a la diabólica Kubo y a MAPPA.**_

* * *

 **7 años**

Ni Viktor ni Chris entendían como habían llegado ahí, estar metidos en una celda y ver a Yurio jugando con un policía mientras esperaban que alguien llegara por el niño y pagaran la fianza, el ruso estaba en lágrimas mientras su mejor amigo lo consolaba, todo había empezado bien en un día tranquilo de compras. Chris había llegado el día anterior a Rusia pues quería visitar a Viktor y a Yuri pues llevaba tiempo sin verles y esa tarde saldrían al cine y a comprar ropa idea del suizo.

 _~Horas antes~_

 _El ruso y el suizo cantaban a todo pulmón y con sentimiento una canción popular muy pegajosa que los dos amaban, el menor de los dos estaba tapando sus oídos con molestia haciendo pequeños gestos de desagrado deseando que llegaran pronto a su destino. No pasaron más de 40 minutos cuando llegaron, a la manera que lo hacía Viktor había sido rápido, Yuri bajo del auto mientras se acomodaba su mochila de cabeza de tigre y tomaba rápido la mano de su padre. Chris estaba encantado hablando con su mejor amigo sobre sus vacaciones y demás planes que tenía para la siguiente competencia, mientras el otro sonreía entusiasmado. El niño creía que eran un par de raros y hasta quería esconderse pero ya no podía escapar._

 _Pasaron de tienda a tienda comprando ropa o una que otra cosa que ellos creían necesario, juguetes y ropa para Yurio, que Christopher estaba encantado eligiendo conjuntos para su sobrino mientras Viktor hacia que el niño se probara las ropas. Fueron tomar un descanso cuando ya no podían más de ir arriba abajo, en una media hora más irían al cine no sin antes ir a dejar sus compras, el menor de los dos desde hace rato ya estaba aburrido pero también distraído pues en una de las tiendas había visto un enorme tigre de peluche, su pequeña e infantil mente solo tenía una cosa en ella, ir por ese muñeco. El niño tomo la oportunidad en que Viktor mensajeaba alegremente, el suizo había ido por unos helados mientras descansaban y sin más corrió todo lo que daban sus pequeños pies directo a la tienda donde había visto el juguete. Habia algunas personas que miraban al menor con duda por verlo tan solo, otros preocupados le daban su ayuda pero este se negaba diciendo que estaba en una "misión" y lo dejaban seguir._

 _Viktor alzo la mirada al escuchar el grito afeminado de su mejor amigo y chasqueo la lengua con molestia._

 _-_ _ **Chris tiraste los helados**_

 _-_ _ **Estupido, olvídate de los helados ¿Dónde está Yurio?**_

 _El ruso frunció el ceño –_ _ **Esta aquí, a lado de…mi**_ _-susurro lo último cuando volteo a ver a su hijo que claramente no estaba ahí. Y al igual que Christopher solto un grito igual de afeminado por el susto_ _ **–¡Vamos a buscarlo!**_

 _Y sin más los dos salieron corriendo olvidándose de las compras, estaban bastante alarmados, Viktor corría sin detenerse entrando tienda por tienda recorriendo todo el lugar esperando encontrar al menor, mientras Chris preguntaba con las personas que se topaba si habían visto al niño. Los dos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas cuando a lo lejos vieron una pequeña cabeza rubia entrar a un local, y con sigilo entraron a la enorme juguetería._

 _-_ _ **Tu busca por alla y yo por aquí…**_ _-señalo Chris el pasillo de los peluches y separándose de su mejor amigo._

 _Víctor miraba atento donde podría estar, buscaba entre los estantes de muñecas, esperando encontrar a su hijo, ya estaba desesperado y quería dramatizar ahí mismo, si Yuuri se entera estaría muerto. Antes de doblar la esquina noto una mata de cabellos rubios y sonrió alegre, cargo al infante emocionado._

 _ **-¡Yurio! ¡Vamos con Chris, tenemos que decirle que te encontramos!**_ _– y salió corriendo_

 _En la parte de los peluches, el de ojos verdes pudo ver a su sobrino abrazado al enorme felino de felpa, se sintió aliviado y se acercó, tomo al niño en brazos y este frunció el ceño molesto de haber sido separado del juguete y comenzó a patalear molesto, el suizo solo suspiro._

 _-_ _ **Vayamos por tu padre.**_

 _Pero pronto al terminar de decir eso escucho un grito y un llanto desgarrados, sabiendo de quien era el grito salió corriendo con el menor en brazos, cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba todo el alboroto, el rubio mayor estaba sorprendido casi en shock, su mejor amigo siendo esposado por un policía y una mujer acusándole de secuestrador pervertido._

 _-_ _ **Chris ayudameeee…**_

 _El suizo no sabía qué hacer, pero la mujer también lo vio y le observo con Yurio peleando por escaparse de entre sus manos y le señalo_

 _-_ _ **¡Ese debe ser su cómplice y también tiene un pobre niño!**_ _–chillo alarmada, el policía rápido se fue contra el también._

~En esos momentos~

Yakov había llegado y observo a los dos adultos dentro de la celda con molestia mientras cargaba a Yurio en brazos.

- **Pague la fianza, pero los dejare esta noche dentro a ver si aprenden a ser menos estúpidos** –dijo molesto mientras Yurio negaba con la cabeza, el anciano miro al niño – Y tú no te salvas, mocoso

El rubio menor solo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Mientas que Viktor y Chris comenzaban a rogarle a Yakov que no les dejara ahí.

Sí que ese día había sido bastante loco.

* * *

 **Uff en serio, ya quería actualizar pero tuve algunos problemas (escuela plox(?)) y en serio tenía en mente el capítulo pero no me daba flojera escribir, además yo no abandonaría la historia solo que esta vez tardare en actualizar pero tratare de dejar morir esto ;-;**  
 **Tengo sorpresitas para el futuro de Yurio 6u6**

 **Bueno ¡Nos vemos! ¡Saludos!**


End file.
